The invention relates to channel-shaped finishing or sealing strips particularly though not exclusively for use on vehicle bodies such as for covering bodywork flanges running around openings (e.g. door or luggage compartment openings) or for window glass receiving purposes. When used on bodywork flanges, such a strip may carry a soft seal running along its outide surface and so positioned that, when the strip is mounted on the flange, a door of the body opening closes onto the seal to prevent entry of draughts and water. However, it should be understood that the invention is not limited to strips for use on vehicle bodies.